


浪漫触觉

by LaiBeli



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Full Circle fleet, Tom and Seven away mission together
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaiBeli/pseuds/LaiBeli
Summary: 汤巴黎和阿七一起执行外勤任务，如何打破尴尬的沉默





	浪漫触觉

曲速引擎的噪音是穿梭机里唯一的声音，如果是其他人在这上面或许会感觉到尴尬的寂静，但是九之七并不会。当然了，这也不代表着她的同伴受得了这种寂静。  
“我在想，”在前面掌舵的金发大副终于按耐不住了“你是怎么察觉的？”  
托马斯·派瑞斯内心的八岁小孩正在不耐烦的上蹿下跳，他十分不喜欢这种毫无生气的外勤，通常他带领外的勤小队都气氛活跃，闲聊不断。  
“少校？”埋头于度数的任务专员终于抬起头。  
“我是说查克泰和中将。”汤姆整个人转身面向阿七。  
“舰长和中将怎么了？”她想了几秒钟都没有想到汤姆究竟在说什么，她有些疑惑。  
“他们在一起！”  
“这难道不是很明显吗？查克泰舰长一周七天有至少四天在他的阿尔法班次时间前，是从维斯塔号传送回航海家号的，而且他们在走廊上有一般情侣才会进行的亲密行为。”阿七停顿了一下“或许因为你和朵瑞斯少校更喜欢关上门打断对方的锁骨？”  
“我不是说现在。”汤姆挥了挥手“以前，我是说以前，舰队出发前，或者说……”  
“查克泰辞职的时候”汤姆找到了一个较为适当的形容词来避开那个词语。  
“你是说，中将去世后。”但是还是被九之七说出来了。  
好吧，她说出来了。  
对于九之七而言那段时间也是不堪回首的岁月。但是并不代表她无法直面那些事情，尤其是她在进取号所看见的现实噩梦。  
“对于不好的记忆，回避并不是好对策，少校，”阿七说“我建议你直面他们。”  
汤姆翻了个白眼，低声喃喃“顾问九之七，她是花太多时间和修在一起了。”  
“顾问是我的伴侣，我们在一起的时间较多是正常的。”阿七当然能够听到他说什么。  
而她叫他顾问，真正式。汤姆这次没有说出来。  
“别岔开话题，你是怎么知道的。”  
“那不是很明显吗？”阿七尝试回忆起两年前的事情“在纪念仪式上，查克泰舰长几乎站都站不稳。”  
宛若潘多拉魔盒打开一样，阿七感觉回到了那个灰暗的时刻，就算她知道珍妮薇中将现在安然无恙维斯塔号上，但是每次想起那段时间，她都无法自控地陷入一堆糟糕的情绪中。对于阿七而言从她登上进取号到她重新回到航海家号前的日子是最难熬的最混乱的。  
“明显？哪儿明显了？”汤姆的声音打断了阿七的思绪。  
阿七的表情从由记忆带来的悲伤和恐惧变为疑惑，最后她挑了挑眉，摆出了一个让人熟悉的表情。  
汤姆对这个表情很熟悉，在航海家号当年的旅行中他见过很多次——连这么简单的东西都不懂，你是智障吗？  
汤姆抗议说：“嘿！别这么看我，那时候他们可一点都不明显！”  
阿七又一次挑眉“或许吧。”  
汤姆说：“并不是或许！”  
“朵瑞斯少校那时候也知道。”  
“什么？贝拉娜知道？她知道还不告诉我？”  
汤姆决定回去后要和他的妻子好好谈谈。  
“娜奥米也知道。”  
该死的！连一个小孩子都知道！汤姆不由得开始自我怀疑，难道他真的这么迟钝？怎么可能！他可是个浪漫的人。  
“很多人都知道，至少在纪念仪式后不久就知道了。”阿七继续打击她的同伴。  
“该死的，我居然不知道！”  
“或许你可以考虑一下参与朵瑞斯少校的业余爱好，或者和巴克利上尉一起参与医生的社交课程，这有助于你的‘浪漫触觉’”阿七打趣说。  
汤姆发出了一个嫌弃的声音“牵红线和那个课程？我宁愿去玩几次质子船长！”  
“我不认为金上尉和剑桥顾问会有空陪你。”  
“我会开单人模式的，再说了，我还有贝拉娜。”

【完】


End file.
